


snowbaz one shots

by bazinjeans



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom, basilton grimm-pitch, baz pitch - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Love, Smut, Sour Cherry Scones, Unrequited Love?, a bit of smut?, also two sided love, gay as fuck, just very gay lol, lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinjeans/pseuds/bazinjeans
Summary: this is a "collection" of my snowbaz oneshots, they're really short but it means you can just read them quickly and move on! there will hopefully be a lot of them too aha, enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

_**waterside lovers** _

legs dangling off the bridge. intertwining sometimes, then pulling away. hair falling over a freckle-covered forehead, eyes darting up, down, left, right. a giggle here, a blush there, hands in my own, promising me a forever.

sometimes the water brushes against his black canvas trainers, and when that happens he just draws his legs up, away from the danger. he teases and he flirts and he jokes, looking down and smiling every so often.

a lowering sun casts shadows over his face, over his pointed nose and his sky-blue eyes. our feet touch, our eyes meet, our hands grasp tighter. it's perfect. we're perfect.

everything is well.


	2. a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is from agatha's pov because apparently it wasn't clear enough when i posted this a few months ago)

tyrannus basilton grimm-pitch is a good kisser.    
  
or rather, tyrannus basilton grimm-pitch is a good kisser in my mind.    
  
sweeping my long, golden hair out of my eyes, i try imagine his face when he sees me. maybe he'll look surprised, but he'll smile. for sure.    
  
i've decided by now that when he rejected me it was just because he was scared: i've put some thought into this, and his actions towards me were definitely controlled by his unforgiving love for me.    
  
but that's okay, because i love him too.    
  
in california, i dated so many Normals, that the thought of dating a mage again seemed surreal. i dated so many Normals that even the thought of him seemed imaginary, like a wishful dream. even so, i could never quite shake the thought of basil from my mind. 

 

penny was the one who suggested me visiting everyone in the first place: it's been over a year since i moved away, and she's kind of been stuck with simon all that time. i thought that if i visited her, i could persuade her to come back with me and move in with her boyfriend!

 

the airplane draws into heathrow airport. this place reminds me of my parents, and my childhood. i try to think about something else.    
  
i see penelope straight away, her hair bright green and flashing in the bright lights. 

"agatha!" she yells, grinning, waving her hand around with that stupid ring on it.    
i smile - i've missed her.    
  
her apartment is on the 5th floor, and the lift isn't working, so we trudge up the metal stairs. penny takes the time to tell me about simon.    
  
"i hope you don't mind, but i'm sharing an apartment with simon. you're staying for a week? well you can sleep on the sofa. i expect they'll stay out of your way anyway."   
  
"who's they?" i ask, confused. is it possible that simon has a new girlfriend? i didn't think he'd get over me that fast.    
  
"oh," penny says, seeing my face. "i mean him. he'll stay out of your way."   
  
we walk up the last flight of steps in silence. i  _ have  _ missed simon, but i'm not sure i'm ready to see him yet.    
  
"this is it!" penelope says, grinning. she's standing next to a neon pink door, and she puts the key in the lock. it won't turn.    
  
"oh, i must have taken the wrong set of keys. i hope simon's in." 

 

she knocks.    
  
i take a deep breath in, and tuck a lock of hair behind my pixie-ears. 

 

_ oh god, what the fuck am i doing? _   
  
simon opens the door, smiling.    
"hey pen, hello agatha," he says, avoiding eye contact. penny walks in, throwing her keys to the side. i follow her, timidly. 

 

_ why the fuck did i decide to come? _   
  
"where is he?" penelope asks simon.    
  
"oh, he went out to get us coffee, bless him."   
  
"you're not with him? that’s a first."   
  
who's this he they keep talking about? i don't have to ask, because a slim figure slides in the door, holding a large starbucks cup.   
  
"they didn't have mediums left, honey, so we can just share a large," the boy says, his shoulder-length black hair shining.    
  
"that's okay," simon walks over to him, grabs the coffee, and takes a sip. 

 

_ what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. _   
  
"hey, can i at least have a kiss?" the boy asks, still turned away from me. simon can't possibly be...   
  
simon leans in to kiss him, but the boy sees penny first. he holds a finger to simon's lips.    
"we have company."   
  
he turns around, spinning elegantly on his heel.   
  
"wellbelove," he says, cooly.    
  
"baz," i reply, equally as cool.    
  
_ what. the. fuck.  _

  
he wraps an arm around simon's waist, protectively.    
  
"i hope you didn't come here to steal my boyfriend back," he smiles. i've never seen him properly smile before - it's weird.    
  
i look to penelope, my face a bundle of shock, surprise and some sort of grief    
"you...you didn't tell her?" simon asks, leaning away from baz now.    
  
penelope looks guilty. i'm just confused: simon's not gay! jesus, we were together for 3 years! what's he doing, playing around with baz like that? is this his way of getting me back for that time in the wavering woods? we didn't even do anything! we were just holding hands!    
  
"simon, can we talk?" i demand, trying to look as steady as i can, but it comes out as a sob.    
  
"oh agatha, i'm so sorry," penelope says, quietly, moving towards me. she tries to put a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly, but i jerk away.    
"simon. please,” i mumble.    
  
"just go, snow," baz says.   
  
memories are tearing through my brain, killing everything i'm trying to think.    
  
me and simon at the winter formal. simon complaining about baz. christmas, with simon, hiding in my room and watching doctor who. baz trying to kill simon, so many times. that goddamn chimera. baz pushing simon down the fucking stairs, for christ’s sake.    
  
simon leads me through into a study, and he takes a seat on a desk chair.    
  
"so, you and baz?' i ask, managing to sound stable.    
  
simon nods,obviously hiding a smile. 

  
"i...i think i love him, agatha."   
  
and that's when i lose it.    
  
"you loved me, simon! it was me! i was your destiny, you said it yourself! we were endgame!" i yell, stepping towards him, clenching my fists.    
  
"but you didn't love me, agatha.  _ you  _ broke up with  _ me _ ! you chose baz over me, and now i've chosen baz over you," he says.

i don't even care anymore. fuck him. fuck them both.   
  
"you don't love him, simon! you're just getting me back, because he loves me. it's obvious, can't you tell? he's playing with you again, like he did for seven fucking years. you're just jealous, because baz loves me." i'm screaming now, and i take a precautionary step back: if he comes any closer, i think i might hit him. these are all lies, falling out of my mouth faster than i can keep track of, but i want him to hurt. i want him to feel the ache baz made me feel. none of this is fair!   
  
"agatha, it's been almost a year since you ran away from the world of mages. it wasn't me, it was you. and anyway, baz is gay." simon rolls his eyes, trying to act like i haven't hurt him, trying to pretend everything is normal.    
  
baz appears in the doorway.   
"he’s right, agatha," he says loftily, his fangs popping through his cheeks. me and simon both glare at him. 

 

"sorry," he grins. "bad timing?"   
  
"baz, your fangs," simon whispers. i think baz might attack me if i say anything else against simon, so i cower into the corner.    
  
"i'm sorry, simon, baz. enjoy your fucking cursed relationship," i spit, still furious.i can’t think of a good enough retort but i have to say something.    
  
"agatha, wait i - " simon says, quietly. 

 

“what, simon?” i say, exasperated.

 

“i kind of wanted to be friends..” his hand is on the back of his neck, and his face is a hundred shades of red.

  
"you know what? i don't give a fuck. it's been nice seeing you both."   
  
on my way out, i brush my hand against basil’s: it's hard to resist.    
  


"i'm always here, when you're through with him..."    
  
i have a week in london, and nothing to do. i doubt i can still stay here with penny, not after that. 

 

i might visit phillipa...


	3. "tell me about simon."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz have broken up. Obviously. That's the only form of Snowbaz I can write anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

“Tell me about Simon Snow,” she said.

“Why?” I replied. Everyone had been so careful to avoid saying his name around me. It was refreshing, really, to hear someone talk about him.

“He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” she said back. 

Stupid girl. She doesn’t know anything.

I blinked back a tear and inhaled deeply.

“Where do I start with Simon Snow?” I mumbled.

“His eyes. His eyes are so blue. And plain. In fact, they’re probably the plainest thing about him. One look into them, though, and he’s told you everything about him. And his bronze curls! They cascade delicately over his freckle-covered forehead, spinning and glowing in the sun. I used to tangle my fingers in his hair when we kissed: it was always soft and it smelt incredible. He has moles scattered everywhere on his body - his neck, his arms, his chest, his legs, his face - everywhere. And his laugh is the sound of spring, the sound of lambs being born. When he laughs it’s like he doesn’t have a care in the world. His smile stretches right across his face; he invites you into his world and tells you how much he loves you and shows you the sun in one glance. I love him. I really, honestly do. I would give him everything.”

I smiled nostalgically, face drenched in regret and sadness.

“Why do you look so upset?” she asked, foolishly.

“You don’t know anything.”


End file.
